


The Luncheon Inquisition

by Twincityhacker



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for DW S3 TW S1 TW S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twincityhacker/pseuds/Twincityhacker
Summary: Martha and Team Torchwood discuss things (  Jack ) over lunch.





	The Luncheon Inquisition

Martha's first day at Torchwood had been highly uneventful. Until, that is, Jack had gotten up from lunch to check some readouts.

"So, what has he told you about himself?" Owen asked.

"What?" Martha said, "You've known him longer than I have."

"Yeah, but all the information we have about him just tells us that we knew less than we did before. Except we really do know now for a fact that he's gay."

"Owen!" Ianto said.

"Did you want to tell that you two are shagging?"

"Do you have to be so crude, Owen?" Tosh said, derailing the argument before it got any further. "Besides _that_ , we just know that he can't die and that he adopted the alias 'Jack Harkness' sometime during World War II."

"Plus, that glowy thing when he shares his life-force" Gwen added.

"That's it? You don't know where's he from, or anything?"

"He's a very private man." Ianto said, still a little flushed from his earlier anger at Owen. "All that we've told you was things we've only found out in the last year."

"Well, I don't know if I should say anything..."

"But you, are, right? Because I would have hated that we would have to break out the good stuff and not get anything out of it." Owen broke in.

"You do know how to make someone feel welcomed, don't you? But I will say this." The rest of the team leaned in closely to Martha. "You ever notice how Jack likes to primp and preen himself, even though he wears the same outfit every day."

"Go on." said Gwen.

"When he was younger, he used to be a poster boy."

"And a damm good one I was too." Jack said.

The entire table jumped and turned to face their captain.

"And I do own more than one outfit." He sat back down in his chair, "I just happen to like that color of blue on me."

"Brings out your eyes?" Martha said,

"Exactly."

While Martha the rest of the team had a hurried silent conversation about what to do next.

"Jack, you didn't have a nickname while you were a poster boy, did you?" Gwen asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow, and answered her question before directing the conversation to other things.

Later that day, Martha paused in front of Jack's office, and gave the file she was holding once last glance though before she pushed though the door.

"Martha, you would tell me if I was going gray, right?" Jack said, back to her as he continued checking his hair with a complicated arrangement of mirrors.

"Yes, Jack, I'd be the first to tell you that you're starting to look your age. Here's the reports on the Urkitain xenopsy."

"Thanks, could you just put it on my desk? I'll get to it in a few mintues."

Martha turned to leave, then changed her mind and went back next to Jack. "You don't mind that I told the rest of the team about your early career? It was about the most innocent thing I could come up with."

"Nah, it'll keep them busy about gossiping about something else for a little while. They've been in a rut since I've been stepping out with Ianto, and whether Harriet Jones is going to implode this time around is running thin."

"But, the fact that you were called the Face of Boe? I met someone else called the Face of Boe, and he was long lived as well."

"You met the Face of Boe?" Jack said, putting down his mirror.

"Yeah. Except he wasn't human, he was a head in a jar. He was... he was wonderful, and tired, and dying for the little while that I knew him. And when you told the Doctor and I that you were called that as well we guessed that maybe that you two were the same person.

Jack stood up and and gently hugged Martha. "I'm sorry."

"And the worst part is I don't even know if that's a good thing or not."

"Martha, there's nothing insulting about thinking that I become a wise and revered being, and that I'm finally able to die, even if I'm in great amount of pain while doing so. But I can't believe the Doctor thought so."

Martha stepped back and looked close to slapping Jack. "And that would be?"

"Because being near me gave him the creepy-crawlies, but I know he's met the Face of Boe before and didn't get a similar reaction."

"He's in denial?"

"He's the Doctor, when isn't he?"

Martha laughed, and headed towards the door again. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"When you tell him, can I be there?"

"When I tell him, Doctor Jones, you can have a front row seat."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt for LJ community wintercompanion in August of 2007. Except it doesn't quite fit the prompts of Ten and Jack as Ten doesn't show up! And I totally forgot that someone already wrote something for this prompt, and hers was WAY better.
> 
> Anyway: cross-posted to the challenge comm, because I'm bound and determined to turn something in, even if it wasn't my original prompt.


End file.
